Fox Smile
by King Terry Jr
Summary: Naruto, seorang siswa yang depresi akibat kematian kekasihnya. Kyuubi, gadis pindahan yang mengingatkan Naruto akan kekasihnya yang mati itu, Kurama. Benarkah Kyuubi akan menjadi jodoh baginya ? NaruFemKyuu !


King Terry Jr in

 **Fox Smile**

Summary : Naruto, seorang siswa yang depresi akibat kematian kekasihnya. Kyuubi, gadis pindahan yang mengingatkan Naruto akan kekasihnya yang mati itu, Kurama. Benarkah Kyuubi adalah reinkarnasi dari Kurama, jodoh untuk dirinya ? / "Senyuman rubahmu mengingatkan aku pada Kurama.." / Naru x FemKyu !

 **Warning**! Disini Kurama sama Kyuubi beda orang yaa. Tapi keduanya gender perempuan. Fic ini hanya senang-senang saja. Terinspirasi dari pertanyaan saya sendiri kepada seorang author

Happy Reading, semoga memuaskan!

Chapter 1 : Kyuubi atau Kurama ?

 **Fox Smile**

Naruto melangkah gontai menuju sekolahnya. Jujur, dia malas untuk berangkat saat ini. Dia sebenarnya lebih memilih untuk mengurung diri dibalik pintu kayu kamarnya. Terduduk di pojokan, memeluk lutut dan merenung meratapi nasib.

Tapi apa boleh buat ? Tidak ada gunanya. Itu tidak bisa mengubah takdir. Naruto depresi. Ia merasa bersalah. Naruto pikir, takdir mempermainkannya. Baru beberapa saat dia menjalani hubungan khusus dengan Kurama, gadis yang sudah ditaksirnya.

Dia berhasil meluluhkan hati Kurama. Tapi semua itu sia-sia. Beberapa saat yang lalu. Naruto harus mengubur impiannya untuk dapat 'selalu' bersama dengan Kurama. Dia yang saat itu tengah membawa mobil sedan berwarna hitamnya tanpa sengaja berbelok arah menuju pom bensin yang tidak ada petugasnya.

Alhasil. Dia dan Kurama pun akan mengalami kecelakaan hebat. Naruto ingin melompat keluar. Tapi dia terpikir akan Kurama. Yang saat itu terlilit oleh tali pengaman. Dia ingin menikmati sisa-sisa hidupnya bersama Kurama saat itu..

Takdir berkata lain, dia membuat Naruto menjadi 'gila' terlebih dahulu. Kurama memutuskan untuk mendorong Naruto keluar. Naruto selamat. Hanya beberapa luka lecet yang dia terima.

Tapi tidak dengan Kurama yang masih berada dalam mobil itu. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan beruntun saat sedan itu bertabrakan dengan tabung yang berisikan banyak bensin tersebut.

Naruto tersenyum lara, mengingat kenangan itu. Ia kembali berjalan, tas yang disampirnya kacau balau dan bajunya kusut. Dia sengaja berpenampilan seperti ini. Seperti orang bodoh.

Brukk!

Naruto tanpa sengaja menubruk seseorang saat berada di ambang Gerbang Konoha High. Dia mendongkak, bola matanya membulat saat menemui seseorang dihadapannya.

"Kurama?!"

Fox Smile

"Oh, jadi nama mu Kyuubi ? Maaf ya. Aku jadi ingat sama kekasihku," kata Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Sungguh keajaiban, Naruto bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang amat-amat mirip Kurama. Mungkin jika Kyuubi ia ajak bertemu dengan kedua orang tua Kurama, maka mereka akan menyangka anaknya kembali hidup.

Naruto dan Kyuubi sudah berkenalan. Naruto mengamati penampilan Kyuubi dari atas kebawah. Mulai dari surai rambut oren panjangnya yang dikuncir kebelakang dan iris ruby indah.

Hidung mancung dan bibir yang hanya dilapisi lipgloss pink biasa. Kyuubi sangat cocok dengan pakaian seragam barunya itu. Walau agak kebesaran.

"Whoa! Kau cantik sekali!" puji Naruto tanpa sadar, sehingga menyebabkan rona merah tipis yang menjalar di kulit putih susu Kyuubi. Ia hanya tersenyum malu-malu.

Blek!

Ada tekanan di hati Naruto. Yang membuat jantungnya serasa ingin copot. Saat melihat senyuman yang sering dipamerkan oleh Kurama. Tapi kini diperlihatkan oleh orang yang lain.

Senyuman mirip rubah, atau yang bisa dikatakan adalah fox smile.

.

.

"Ini ruang tata usaha," Naruto menunjuk ambang pintu yang terbuka lebar. Dengan tulisan yang terpampang bangga di atasnya. Yang bertuliskan sama dengan nama ruangan itu sendiri.

"Terima kasih," ucap Kyuubi dan melepas sepatunya. Memang di ruang tata usaha siswa tidak diperbolehkan masuk dengan mengenakan sepatu.

Naruto menunggu dan bersender di sisi pintu bagian kiri. Ia tersenyum saat melihat kaki jenjang Kyuubi yang melangkah sopan dan mengatakan 'permisi' saat menyapa Guru pengurus tata usaha, ibu Mei Terumi.

Naruto menguping pembicaraan singkat itu. Mengenai Kyuubi yang merupakan pindahan dari luar negeri. Pantas saja bahasa Kyuubi agak sendat-sendat tadi. Ia kira Kyuubi malu berkata dengannya hingga gagap seperti itu.

Nyatanya salah. Ia ambigu sekali. Ya elah. Naruto memang pede banget. Sok-sok nyangka Kyuubi udah jatuh cinta sama dia.

"Yeah!"

Naruto bersorak girang dan melompat-lompat. Membuat Kyuubi dan Mei yang masih berada di dalam mengerutkan kening. Naruto gembira. Kyuubi satu kelas samanya, oh my good !

Dulu, ia dan Kurama melakukan komunikasi jarak jauh. Dia bertemu dengan gadis bersenyum rubah itu di stasiun saat Kurama berlibur ke konohagakure sendirian.

Naruto, ― yang saat itu datang ke stasiun ― pun mendapati Kurama tengah duduk dengan gelisah. Sesekali gadis itu melirik kiri kanan. Entah kenapa. Naruto merasa ingin menghampirinya.

Itu adalah awal dari hubungan mereka. Naruto sering kali mengajak Kurama mengelilingi konoha saat masa liburan. Kurama ternyata tinggal di kota pelosok yang amat jauh.

Di saat penghujung liburan. Dia menyatakan cinta pada Kurama dan sukses diterima oleh Gadis itu dengan malu-malu. Akhirnya, mereka pun menjalani komunikasi jarak jauh melalui handphone dan sosial media.

Naruto tidak pernah menceritakan siapapun pada Kurama. Siapapun ! Waktu dia dan Kurama bertabrakan. Saat itu Naruto ingin mengenalkan Kurama pada ayah dan Ibunya dan memberi suprize sekaligus meminta restu.

Tapi sayangnya... tabrakan itu memusnahkan harapan. Ia tidak tahu orang tua Kurama. Yang jelas, orang tuanya sudah tahu bahwa anaknya tewas dalam kecelakan itu. Dan Naruto merasa bersalah.

Seharusnya ia tidak perlu cepat-cepat mengemudi dan berbelok sembarang arah.

Ah! Naruto mengusir pikiran yang kembali hinggap di kepalanya. Dia jadi bernostalgia. Bagaimana pun juga. Saat dia melihat Kyuubi dan senyuman rubahnya, maka dia akan menjadi deja vu ..

"Naruto-san, apa kau tau dimana kelas 11 B?"

Pertanyaan Kyuubi―yang baru keluar dari ruangan dan mengenakan sepatunya― membuat lamunannya buyar seketika. Naruto hanya tersenyum. Melangkah kedepan Kyuubi. Mengisyaratkan agar gadis rubah itu mengikutinya.

Tepat di ambang pintu kelas. Saat itu bel pelajaran akan dimulai berdentang. Kakashi-sensei yang merupakan seorang wali kelas 11 B pun berjalan dari koridor dengan beberapa tumpuk buku di dekapan lengannya.

Tumben gak terlambat. Batin Naruto saat melihat Guru yang mengajar tiga pelajaran itu. Lalu menghampirinya. "Kakashi-sensei!"

Pria berambut perak lancip itu menoleh seketika. "Ah, Naruto.."

"Ini, ada murid baru," kata Naruto sambil melirik kebelakang. Iris hitam Kakashi bergerak dan mengikuti lirikan itu, menemui seorang Gadis dengan perawakan manis yang tengah tersenyum lebar disana.

"Ah ya. Kau masuk saja dulu, Naruto. Dan kau, siswa baru.. Tunggu isyarat ku.."

Naruto mengganguk. Ia berjalan menuju kursinya dan diikuti oleh Guru Kakashi dari belakang. Naruto duduk sementara Kakashi meletakkan buku yang tadi dibawanya ke meja.

Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah Kakashi mengucapkan kalimat basa-basi, akhirnya dia mempersilahkan Kyuubi untuk masuk dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Perkenalkan. Namaku Kyuubi dan pindahan dari Soragakure." Gadis itu membungkuk dan mengangkat roknya sedikit ke atas untuk memberikan penghormatan.

Perkenalan Kyuubi disambut antusias oleh beberapa kaum adam dan hawa. Ada yang memperkenalkan diri, minta nomor telepon, pin bb dan lain sebagainya. Kyuubi hanya tersenyum lembut untuk membalas jawaban itu semua.

"Nah, Kyuubi. Kau silahkan duduk dimana saja.."

Di dalam hati, Naruto berteriak antusias.. karena menurutnya Kyuubi pasti duduk disebelahnya, itu pasti ! Naruto melirik bangku kosong ini. Yang dulunya adalah milik Sasuke, teman sejatinya... yang pindah ke Otogakure Senior School.

Tapi nyatanya salah. Kyuubi lebih memilih duduk bersama seorang Gadis berambut ungu sepunggung dan iris mata seputih salju. Tandas sudah harapannya, pikir Naruto frustasi. Ia menjambak rambut pirangnya. Oh, ayolah.. masa gara-gara cuman tidak satu bangku harus segila ini ?

Naruto tidak konsentrasi mengamati pelajaran biologi yang dijajarkan oleh Kakashi. Iris shappire Pemuda itu sibuk menatap punggung Kyuubi―yang duduk tak jauh didepannya― sedang bercanda ria.

Huh. Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya. Padahal 'kan Kyuubi duduk bersama Hinata, ― yang notabenenya adalah seorang Gadis pemalu. Kenapa pembicaraan mereka bisa sampai seperti ini ?

Bahkan dia yang terkenal dengan sifat berisiknya pun hanya dapat berbicara singkat di depan gadis berponi indah itu.

Skip Time

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Naruto melangkah menuju parkiran dan menaiki motor ninja berwarna hitamnya dan mengenakan helm dengan merek ternama.

"Kyuubi, mau kuantar pulang?" tawar Naruto kepada Gadis beriris violet itu yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"E-eh, ti-tidak u-usah.."

"Ah sudahlah." Pada akhirnya, Naruto tetap memaksa. Ia menarik pergelangan tangan Kyuubi lembut dan menuntunya untuk duduk manis di jok. Dan gadis itu melakukannya dengan senang hati.

"Kau tinggal dimana?" tanya Naruto yang masih fokus mengendarai sepeda motornya.

"Distrik Fox."

"Wah, kita sama dong," jawab Naruto senang. Kyuubi hanya menanggapi itu dengan senyuman kecil. Yang tidak bisa dilihatkannya pada Naruto.

Mereka pun berbelok dan masuk ke dalam kawasan distrik Fox. Naruto berjalan pelan. Berusaha mencari kediaman Kyuubi yang katanya akan tiba beberapa belokan lagi.

"E-eh, benar disini rumah-mu?" Naruto terkejut saat motornya berhenti di depan pekarangan rumah Kyuubi yang memiliki lantai dua dan bercat serba oren. Kyuubi turun dari motor Naruto dan memberi anggukan. Sekilas Naruto mengamati kembali rumah itu dan bersorak girang. "Horee!"

Kyuubi mengerutkan kening akan ekspresi bahagia dari Naruto, penasaran. Ia pun bertanya. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak," Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Aku hanya senang ada temanku yang jaraknya amat dekat dengan rumahku. Nah, itu rumahku."

Kyuubi mengikuti kemana jari telunjuk Naruto mengacung. Tepat disebelah kiri rumahnya yang baru. Rumah Naruto juga berlantai dua, namun catnya serba kuning cerah...

"Ya, terima kasih atas antarannya. Aku masuk dulu." Kyuubi pun berjalan masuk ke rumahnya, sebelum menghilang disertai gebrakan pintu. Tampak gadis dengan bola mata violet itu memberikan lambaian singkat dan dibalas Naruto dengan cengiran.

Malam harinya.

Naruto menyesap coklat hangatnya. Malam hari di sekitar distrik fox memang kadang udaranya dingin, serasa menusuk pori-pori kulit Naruto. Grr. Untunglah dengan minuman hangat ini, dia merasa sedikit lebih baik.

Naruto meletakkan cangkir coklatnya yang hanya berisi setetes coklat. Dia tersenyum dan bertopang dagu saat melihat punggung seorang gadis tegap. Memang jendela kamarnya dan Kyuubi berhadapan. Saat itu Kyuubi tengah serius belajar.

Meja belajar Kyuubi yang menghadap ke arah lain hanya membuatnya menatap punggung gadis itu yang dibalut dengan kaos bewarna ungu. Tiba-tiba sebuah pertanyaan muncul dibenakanya. Itu...

Kyuubi atau Kurama ?

To Be Contineud

Author Notes : Hahaha. Malah bikin fict MC baru. Untuk fic Dendam & Missing-Nin, hm. Saya belum ada ide untuk melanjutkan fic itu. Tapi sudah masuk dalam pertengahan chapter, kok! Dan saya berencana lagi menambah sebuah fic MC dari pairing NaruSaku !

Silahkan Review, Favs & Follows Jika kalian berminat.

Tittle Chapter 2 : Kenangan bersama Kurama

King Terry Jr Out !


End file.
